


Lights On, Lights Off

by JohnnaLeigh



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Cutesy, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, High School, No Underage Sex, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnaLeigh/pseuds/JohnnaLeigh
Summary: Astrid finally works up the courage to ask Hiccup to go swimming with her, their afternoon swim quickly turning into something more.





	Lights On, Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bambambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambi/gifts).



> A little longer than I had originally intended, but I had a lot of fun writing it! Hope you enjoy!

Hiccup had watched the back of Astrid's head in class for months now. Sometimes she wore her hair in a pony tail, her blonde locks swishing as she turned, and sometimes she wore it down, the curls soft in the harsh LED lights of the class, but most of the time she wore it in the same braid that he recognized from years of being in school with her. They had gone to the same middle school as well, but had often been in separate classes, spending time together only when assigned for class, their careful back and forth a practiced surety that had kept them just out of the others reach their entire lives.

But lately Hiccup had noticed that she looked at him almost as much as he looked at her. That she smiled to herself when he said hello to her, walking by to his seat and settling in behind her, and sometimes she would even turn around and ask him something about the homework.

"Do you have a pencil sharpener I can borrow?" Was the question she had just asked, Hiccup staring at her and nodding without speaking, leaning down to pull it out of his bag and handing it over, her fingers closing over his for a moment as he passed it over, sharpening her pencil without turning away from him and placing it on the edge of his desk.

"Thanks." She smiled, but didn't turn away. "How was your weekend?"

"Uh, fine." He nodded his head. "What about you?"

"Good, I went to the beach."

"Cool." He nodded his head again, unsure how to proceed.

"Have you ever been to the one on Carson's Point?"

"The one where the bonfire is every year?" He had heard stories about Carson's Point, but had never been there himself, not that he had ever been invited, but still.

"Yeah, that's the one." She smiled at him. "That's where I was, the water was really nice."

"Cool."

"I might go back after school tomorrow." She met his eyes. "Want to come with me?" Her cheeks turned pink and there was a tension in her jaw that he hadn't seen before, her hand gripping the back of her chair and waiting for him to speak.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she nodded, a smile playing at her lips. "Okay, yeah. That sounds like fun."

"Okay." She relaxed and turned back around to face the front of the class, Hiccup only now realizing that her hair was down, flowing halfway down her back and moving as she reached down for her notebook.

For the rest of class Hiccup could barely concentrate. He thought of nothing besides going to Carson's Point with Astrid. She gave him a small wave at the end of class, smiling at him and saying she would meet him after school tomorrow at her car in the parking lot.

"You drive a small blue sedan right?" He asked. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just what you need to go swimming." She shrugged her shoulders. "Other than that, no." She smiled one last time. "See you tomorrow!" He gave her a wave as she walked away, rooted to the spot until she was nearly out of sight.

She'd done it. She'd _finally_ done it. She hadn't actually gone to Carson's Point the weekend before, but she didn't know how to bring it up without lying a little bit. And besides, he'd forgive her right? It wouldn't matter if he liked her back, which she was almost positive he did, confirmation only coming to her when his eyes widened at her proposition. She walked to her next class with a smile on her face, holding her notebook to her chest and walking quickly, a spring in her step that she hadn't known herself capable of. Her good mood continued until she got home, saying a quick hello to her parents before heading up to her room, picking out a swimsuit for the next day and a towel to match, wondering if it was worth it to wear her hair down if she actually was going to go swimming. _If I leave it down he might like it better, but it'll be harder to brush if I get salt water in it_. The debate in her head that lasted for about ten minutes before she decided that wearing her hair up was worth the time it would save her to have brushed hair when she went home after. She went to bed with a smile on her face, excited for what the next day would bring.

When Hiccup woke up the next morning he packed his bag for school and added his swim stuff, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out the door, telling his dad he would be back late and running for it before he had a chance to ask why. He made it through his first couple classes, managing to keep his focus on what was being taught for the most part, and only really thinking about Carson's Point when Astrid sat in front of him, smiling to him, but keeping her face forward throughout the class. She didn't say anything as she left, simply waving at him from the door and making her way to her next class. _Maybe she was joking_ , he told himself, doubt creeping into his mind as she walked away, _why would she want to hang out with me anyway_ _?_ But he shook the thought and headed to his last class fo the day, making it through without any more anxiety, heading for the parking lot and looking around for the electric blue car he knew she drove.

Astrid was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting patiently until she saw a lanky figure walking towards her, a slightly concerned expression on his face as he got closer.

"Hi." She pushed herself away from her car looking up at him and motioning to his bag. "You can put that in the trunk with my stuff.

"Okay, thanks." He walked beside the three feet to the back of the car, setting his bag beside hers and going back to the passenger side of the car. Astrid got in and started it up without another word, turning down the radio and telling him, _sorry_ , when music blared from the speakers.

"Keeps me awake in the morning when I'm driving in." She explained. "That's why it's so loud."

"Understandable." He told her, rolling down the window and letting his arm rest on the sill. "I'm glad it's so hot out today, it'll be good for swimming."

"Yeah, it's sunny too." Their conversation was awkward, but Astrid felt it was fitting. Their nervous small talk getting them to Carson's Point easily, Astrid pulling up along the side of the road and getting out, opening the back for him to get his bag, showing him where he could change and heading inside one of the small stalls herself, changing into her suit quickly and rebraiding her hair quickly, heading out to find Hiccup in a pair of swim shorts with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's windy here!" He complained, and Astrid laughed, setting her stuff down on the sand and reaching out for his hand.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand as he let the towel fall to the sand, Astrid noticing the way he favored his real leg and wondered if his prosthetic was safe in the sand. She stared at it for a few moments as they walked, and eventually he spoke.

"It's fine, if that's what you're thinking. It's not going to break."

"Oh, I-I uh-" She looked up at him. "Good." They were still holding hands, but had stopped walking, Astrid looking up at him a few moments longer before taking a deep breath, pulling him further toward the water as the tide continued to come in.

"It's cold, how can you do this?" Hiccup complained. "I can't believe you've already been here!" He was standing in ankle deep water, looking at her like she was crazy, as she was almost up to her thighs in the cold water.

"Just come on!" She laughed. "Please!" She reached her hand back, taking a few steps back toward him. He looked like he was going to complain again, but took her hand, letting her pull him further into the water as he gritted his teeth and squeezed her fingers.

"This is not what I expected." He shook his head. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Come on it's not th-Ah!" Astrid slipped, falling under the water and emerging quickly gasping for air and coughing up water. "Holy Gods!" She yelled, wiping the water off her face with her hands. "It's freezing!"

"I tried to tell you!" He was laughing, but he still took her hands, helping her to her feet as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." But her teeth were already starting to knock together. "Let's swim." She turned away and Hiccup laughed, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her back towards him, her forward momentum causing him to slip, and almost fall in, grabbing onto her shoulders to stay upright, his chest pressed against her back as her hands reached up and found his arms.

"Sorry." He said into her ear. "Prosthetic." He went to move his hands from her shoulders but she held onto them, allowing him to step closer.

"You're warmer than I thought you would be." She commented, leaning her head to the side onto his right arm. "Being so scrawny and all."

"Hey-" He started, but she laughed, her tone implying a joke as she squeezed his arm, holding him against her and looking out over the water. Despite the frigid temperature, the water was calm, and Hiccup felt it moving softly around his legs as he held onto her. He felt her thumb moving back and forth along the skin of his hand, tracing the tendons and going up and down his fingers lightly, her touch as soft as the salt air that rustled by. They stood together, unmoving and silent as the tide started to go out, the water slipping away from them as the sun began to set.

"It's getting cold." Astrid said eventually, turning to him and smiling. Her hair had started to dry, and the shorter hair around her face was starting to curl and move in the gentle wind. She walked by him, ringing out the rest of the water that hadn't quite dripped from her braid. Hiccup followed her, walking slowly to the edge of the water, his skin getting colder by the minute, now that Astrid was no longer pressed against him. They walked all the way back to the car and Hiccup pulled his towel out, wrapping it around his shoulders as she did the same, looking up at him and smiling again, sighing and opening her mouth to speak.

"Do you want to go to my house?" She asked the question suddenly, and he nodded a few times, watching her go to her side of the car and get inside, Hiccup doing the same and asking her if he should put his towel down in the seat so it wouldn't get wet.

"Don't bother." She laughed. "This was my dad's car and there's so much salt water in these seats at this point." She shook her head. "We never clean this old beast."

"Where do you live?" He asked as he started to drive away from the center of town. "I haven't been on this side of town in a while."

"Just up here." She told him. "We're kind of off the beaten path, but that's the way my mom likes it." She shrugged. "I like it."

"It's pretty out here." He told her, looking out the window as she turned onto a smaller road. "Have you always lived here?"

"As long as I can remember, yeah." She slowed down, turning at a small mailbox and driving further into the woods. "Here we are." The house was small, but even from the outside, Hiccup could tell that the coziness that radiated from the outside was present within. Astrid parked the car, reaching into the back for her clothes and getting out of the car. "You can rinse off if you want, I'm going to." She walked towards the house and Hiccup grabbed his clothes. "We only have one shower, but you can go first." She opened the door and led him inside, kicking her flip flops into the corner where he saw other shoes, and followed her lead.

"Here's the bathroom." She told him. "There's towel's on the shelves, feel free to use anything in there, it's mostly my stuff so it'll all smell like lavender but you don't have to." She stopped and turned away, telling him she was going to brush her hair out, leaving him alone to watch her walk away. He stepped into the bathroom and put his clothes on the countertop, turning on the water and looking at himself in the mirror. _I'm in Astrid's bathroom_ , he told himself, staring at his own reflection for a moment before facing the shower and stepping under the water. He rinsed off, ringing out his suit and leaving it on the edge of the tub while he got dressed, trying to towel dry his hair as best he could and opening the door to find Astrid sitting at the small kitchen table that faced the door to the bathroom.

"All done?" She got up and walked over.

"Yeah, what should I do with my suit?"

"You can leave them on the edge of the tub." She nodded as she saw it was what he had already done. "You can grab it when we leave." She ran her fingers through her hair and turned on the water again, Hiccup leaving the room and looking around as she closed the door. He saw pictures of Astrid growing up, smiling up at the camera with missing teeth, sitting with her mother and looking off behind the camera, another she was sitting on her father's shoulders with pig tails, holding onto him while she laughed. Her childhood spread out before him, allowing him to peak behind the curtain and see what she was like outside of school.

A few minutes later she opened the door, her hair still down, the gentle waves down her back as she closed the door and asked him if he wanted something to eat.

"I could eat." He shrugged and she smiled, going to the kitchen for a moment, and coming back with a box of crackers.

"Our options are kind of limited." She laughed. "We haven't gone shopping in a while."

"That's okay." He told her, holding out his hand as she poured some out. "I like crackers."

"Good." She smiled and reached her hand in for some. "Are you warming up at least?"

"Yeah, the water was colder than I thought it would be."

"Me too." She admitted. "I hadn't actually been swimming yet, I just needed a conversation starter to ask you to come with me."

"You could have just asked." He told her. "I would have said yes no matter what."

"Good to know." She laughed. "You know, for future reference." He didn't respond to that, but the prospect that there would be a future was pleasantly surprising, as he thought she would get bored of him pretty quickly. They ate in silence for a few minutes, and Astrid's gaze moved to the clock on the wall, causing her to get up quickly.  
"My dad will be home soon, we should go." She put the crackers back on the shelf, "He's weird about me having people over without them here." She pulled her hair back and ponytailed it, looking around for her shoes. Hiccup got up and grabbed his swim shorts from the bathroom, putting his flip flops on and following her out to the car. She started it up quickly and headed for the main road, going towards his house without him having to tell her where, knowing the neighborhood better than expected, until they came to the smaller section that he actually lived in.

"Up here." He pointed. "Left." She turned and they were on his road, the houses going by slowly as she drove. "This one." He pointed and she pulled into the driveway. "My dad is gone for a few days." He told her, wondering if he was pushing this too far. If what she had meant by, _my dad is weird about having people over_ , was really, _I'm bored of you_ , but he took the chance, asking. "Want to come in." She nodded and turned the car off, getting out and looking up at his house, which was large for two people, following him inside and immediately exploring some of the rooms, asking questions and laughing as she saw the pictures of him as a child, running her fingers along the edges of the frames and turning back to him with a soft smile on her face.

"So what now?" She pulled on her hair. "What do you normally do when you get home?"

"Homework?" He shrugged. "Not much to be honest."

"We could change that." She looked down, her face blushing slightly as she stepped closer to him, reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers. "If you wanted to."

"What did you have in mind?" He looked down at their entwined hands, and felt her other hand on his shoulder, reaching around his neck to pull him closer to her, pressing her forehead against his for a moment and sighing as her lips found his cheek, moving slowly until they grazed his mouth, pressing softly as she held onto the back of his neck. Astrid pulled away slightly, her eyes still closed, her lips parted, and Hiccup moved forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her again, both of her arms moving to hold onto him, wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back. Hiccup hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong, and was surprised when she pulled away for a moment to whisper. "How do we get to your room?" He took her hand and led her up the stairs, neither one speaking, as though afraid to break whatever spell was between them, grinning as they made it to his room. It had just started to get dark out and Hiccup turned on the light next to his bed, turning to face her and shrugging, as though asking the question she had posed before, _so what now_.

Astrid took a step forward and ran her fingers through her hair, which she had kept down since they had gone swimming, a look that Hiccup liked as he watched her move. She took his hands in hers and brought them to her lips, kissing softly and looking up at him. She wrapped her arms around her waist and tilted her head up, as though waiting for him to make the next move, one he did happily as he leaned down to kiss her again. Before long she had backed him up so that they were in front of his bed, pushing him back and climbing up beside him, laying next to him and smiling.

"Hi." She mouthed, and reached out to touch his face. He took her hand and kissed her palm as she had done to him, reaching over and kissing her softly as they lay together.

"I'm glad you asked me to come swimming." He said after a few moments. "I'm having a great time." Astrid snorted and covered her mouth with her free hand, laughing as he looked at her, her eyes closing for a moment.

"Me too, the water is so nice." She looked at him, her expression peaceful and he let his hand trace along the length of her, moving down to her waist and circling back up again towards her shoulder. They lay next to each other and talked, Hiccup realizing that she was so much more than he had originally thought, and that she was more beautiful when she let her guard down than any day in class. He wondered if he just liked seeing her next to him, laying against _his_ blankets, her hair resting on _his_ pillow, and even though he could barely believe it, kissing _him_ , her hands reaching up the back of his shirt and splaying out over his skin. He moved closer, so that his chest was laying on top of hers, his hands keeping him just above her as hers tangled in his hair. Eventually they broke for air, Astrid laughing and pulling his face against her neck.

"I have to go, but oh my god, what are you doing tomorrow after school?"

"Uh, I was hoping more of the same?"

"Same." She pulled his head back to look into his eyes. "Is your dad still gonna be gone?"

"Yeah, want to come over?"

"Yes, need a ride home from school?"

"Yeah, let's meet where we did before." She got up and walked to the door, waiting for him to come with her. She reached her hand out and he took it without hesitation, walking beside her down the stairs and out to her car.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled at him, kissing his cheek, "Bye!" Hiccup watched her go, waving as she backed down the driveway and left, staying outside a few seconds longer than needed before heading back inside. He made himself a sad dinner, which was not out of the ordinary when his dad was gone, and went to bed without much fanfare, doing homework in bits and pieces until passing out with the lights still on.

The next day Hiccup didn't have class with Astrid, and didn't see her at all until after school, meeting her in the parking lot like they had decided and getting into her car, noticing that a few people were staring at them.

"Don't mind them." She told him, pulling out of her spot. "They're dumb." He wasn't sure if he agreed, but that didn't stop him from taking her hand while she drove, holding onto it until she needed it to turn and blinker at the same time, pulling into his driveway and getting out of the car quickly, going inside and sitting on the couch to talk like they had the night before.

"We should get some homework done." She suggested. "I told my parents that I was going to a friends house to study so if we do some work it won't be a lie at all."

"Not at all." He laughed, pulling his backpack to him. They sat beside each other doing homework for a while, Astrid eventually leaning on his shoulder and reading from her book, making small notes in the margins and whispering some of the words to herself. Normally, that kind of noise would have annoyed him while he was trying to work, but something about her excitement at the words made it endearing, and he kissed the top of her head while she read. Eventually she leaned away from him and stretched her arms over her head, putting her book down and waiting for him to do the same.

"Want something to eat?" He suggested, getting up and going into the kitchen. He got her some water, and showed her what they had for food.

"Not much." She looked at the fridge. "Luckily, I know almost nothing about cooking so let's just eat some cheese slices and an apple and call it a day."

"Sounds good to me." Hiccup pulled out the cheese and two apples, handing her one as he took a bite of his own. After they ate Astrid started heading for his room, kicking her shoes off at the bottom of the stairs and laying down on his bed as he followed her into the room. She folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes as he turned on another light, laying beside her and lifting his head up on an elbow, resting his free arm across her stomach and pulling her slightly closer to him.

"So what now?" He asked and she giggled, pulling him closer by the waist until he was laid out on top of her.

"I don't know." She raised her knees slightly, as though she was cradling him to her, holding onto his waist as he leaned down to kiss her. She bit his bottom lip and Hiccup felt her hips moving against his, he could feel himself hardening in his pants and wondered if she was freaked out, her response the opposite as she pulled his hips harder against hers. The friction made him gasp and he pulled away, sitting up and putting his hands on his knees.

"Sorry." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "Just feeling a little light headed."

"No problem." She sat up. "Just as long as you're still into it." She reached her hands around and felt for the button on his jeans, undoing it and pushing the zipper down. "Lay down." She whispered, and he followed her instructions, watching as she pulled down slightly.

"Want me to get the lights?" He couldn't help asking, and she looked up at him, shrugging as she played with the ends of her hair, which were pulled back into her normal braid again.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess?" He sat up, reaching behind the bed for the switch, and turned out the lights, leaving them in a darkened room as Astrid leaned down, feeling around his torso and legs. He laughed as her fingers tickled him slightly, causing her to pull away.

"Am I doing something wrong?" There was a slight edge in her voice as she spoke and Hiccup shook his head, speaking when he realized she might not be able to see him very well.

'No, I'm just ticklish, that's all."

"Well I can't see much of what I'm doing." She admitted. "Maybe the lights should be on?"

"Okay." Hiccup turned the light back on and watched as she went back to his pants, lifting his hips up slightly to let her pull them down, nervously watching as her hands went for the waistband of his boxers.

"If you want, you can turn the lights off." Her voice was higher pitched than normal, and she played with the end of her hair again. "You know, if you want."

"Okay." He reached back again, turning them off and felt her fingers on his skin, pulling down his boxers slowly, until he could feel the cooler air of the room against his skin, her hands moving down from his hips, one grasping him and squeezing slightly, causing him to bite down on his lip to keep from gasping.

"Does that feel okay?" She asked softly. "Do you like it?"

"I think so." He said thinly. "What's it supposed to feel like."

"Good." She said, and began to move her hand slowly up and down.

"That feels good." He admitted, not sure if he was embarrassed or not. He gripped the sheets of the bed, his breathing becoming shallow as she continued to move her hand, he gasped and nearly shouted when he felt her lips join her fingers, sucking softly and moving together as she continued. The sensation of her tongue and fingers moving in succession was too much, and he felt his legs begin to stiffen.

"Astrid I'm-" He started, but it was too late, he groaned and felt her jerk back slightly, keeping her mouth around him before pulling her head back. He felt her get off the bed and quickly went to turn the light on, watching her go for his bathroom and spit into the sink.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry, I-" But she was laughing, shaking her head and coming back to lay beside him as he pulled his pants back up.

"No! Don't be sorry, I'm glad you liked it, I just didn't know what _that_ would be like." She laughed. "I didn't know it would taste like that."

"Was it bad?" He asked nervously.

"No, not bad, just different. I'll get used to it." He was shocked that she had plans to do that again, wrapping an arm around her as she curled up on his chest.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you?" He asked. "You know, like you did for me?"

"Maybe later." She told him, sighing and kissing his cheek. "For now I just want to be beside you." She closed her eyes. "Plus, I'll have to do some grooming." He laughed and squeezed her closer.

"I don't care about that." He assured her, and she lifted her head.

"You might not, but I do." She kissed his nose and rested her head back on his chest, holding onto him until they both almost fell asleep.

"When is your dad coming back?" She asked him as they got up, "How many more days like this do we have?"

"Two more." He told her, kissing the side of her head. "And then he's back for a month."

"Well let's make the most of them." She told him, and winked, walking out the door without another word. After she left, Hiccup went back to his room and opened his computer, wondering if that wasn't the dumbest idea he had ever had. He knew that when a girl did it, it was called a blow job, but he didn't know much about what it was called if a guy did it back, so he did the only logical thing he could think of and opened a private browsing window (of course) and googled, _what it is called if a guy gives a blow job to a girl_. As it turns out, there are lots of names for it, but the most commonly used was _going down on_. He said it a few times to himself and then got up, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Astrid, want me to go down on you?" He said a couple times, his face going red at the prospect of actually asking her, not wanting to sound like a total loser. He did some more reading on how to actually accomplish this task, and hoped that the tips that he was learning would actually help the next day.

When they got to his house the next afternoon, Hiccup started to take charge a little bit, pushing her back, smiling as she giggled, impressed with his courage, his hands moving to her breasts as she sighed, holding onto him as he massaged her flesh. He pushed her shirt up, kissing her stomach, and thanked the Gods that she was wearing a skirt. He pushed it up and revealed her panties, which were blue and lace, only partially covering her as he looked down.

"I can turn the light off if you want." He said, looking up at her. "If you want."

"I don't know." She said, pushing herself up on her elbows. "What do you plan on doing down there."

"Stuff." He shrugged, and she looked confused.

"Stuff." She repeated his word. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just you know, he gestured with his hands. "Stuff."

"With your hands?"

"No..." He trailed off and she began to smile, biting down on her lip as he looked away from her.

"With your mouth?" She said the words and he could hear the grin on her lips. "And your tongue?" He nodded, looking up at her.

"If that's okay with you." She nodded vigorously, and lay back, bending one of her knees up and letting it fall to the side."It's very okay." She looked up at him one last time, reaching up and turning the light out as he pulled her panties down. It was almost too dark for him to see but after finding her thighs he managed to angle his head toward her center. Her skin was so soft, and so warm, he kissed her thigh like the posts online had said, moving closer and noticing that her breathing was shallowing, just like the comments had told him, hoping that whatever he was doing was right, starting by planting a few kisses between her legs and feeling her jerk slightly, gasping and trying to keep her hips from bucking upwards, moaning softly as he ran his tongue up and down her skin. She tasted warm, and he felt what he had read was _arousal fluid_ , against his tongue. He pushed his tongue forward and she gasped, her hips bucking up into his face, and he held her down with his hands, inwardly congratulating himself as he did it a few more times, moving his tongue around and making the alphabet, a tip that he had found on a few different pages. Her breathing started to become ragged and her hands felt for his hair, holding him against her as her knees started to press together. He felt her closing in towards his head and kept going, holding her open and going further until she was gasping and rolling her hips, jerking and moving against him as she rode his face. He stopped eventually, when it seemed like she was no longer enjoying it, and climbed up her body. She had one hand covering the top half of her face, breathing deeply and looking up at him a few moments later.

"Where did you learn _that_?" She asked, shaking her head and laughing. "That was amazing."

"I looked it up." He admitted. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You didn't." She sighed. "Wow." She shook her head. "10/10 would recommend." She gave him a thumbs up before both of them dissolved into laughter once again. For a while neither moved, content to lay in bed together a while longer, until Astrid announced that she needed to get home. She pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and groaned.

"My mom is asking where I am."

"And you're telling her?"

"I don't know, what should I say?"

"We were studying?"

"I could tell her I had a date."

"Was this a date?"

"I hope so." She laughed. "Otherwise I want to see what you'd do to a girl on an actual date."

"Maybe tomorrow we should go somewhere." He suggested, getting up and walking with her to her car. "We could go out for dinner or something?"

"I would love that." She told him, opening the door to her car and giving him one last kiss. "Bye."

He watched her go and went back inside, taking a shower and doing his homework before opening a text from his father, letting him know that when Hiccup got home from school the next afternoon, he would be back.

Sure enough, when Hiccup made it home his father's car was back in the driveway. He walked into the house and found his father sitting at the kitchen table.

"How was your week?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup shrugged, not sure how to tell his father that he had spent most of it with Astrid Hofferson, deciding that it was easier to tell him nothing at all. "I have a follow up meeting in a few days out of town." Stoick told him. "But this time I'll only be gone for one night."

"Okay." Hiccup's mind was already racing with things that he and Astrid could do while he was out of town again, smiling to himself as he left the room and texting her that his father would be leaving again. _Good, I miss you_. Her reply made him sigh and he fell back onto his bed, grinning like an idiot as he thought about her. She was everything that he had thought she was and more. Her smile, her hair, everything that made her Astrid he found beautiful. He fell asleep thinking of her and woke up to a text from her, asking if he had done the homework for their shared class. He told her that yes, he had, and that she shouldn't worry about him doing his work, _I don't have much of a social life_ , he told her, _you're most of it_. He went to class and smiled at her, making it through to the end and going home, his father's presence making his week drag on, until the afternoon that his father was once again missing, he and Astrid drove to his house, kissing before they had even closed the front door as Astrid pressed him against the wall, kissing down his neck and pulling his shirt away from his chest.

"I missed you this week." She said into his skin, her breath hot against his throat. "We need to tell people that we're together so I don't have to keep from kissing you in the hallways."

"You want everyone to know?" He asked, pushing her away slightly. "You're not ashamed?"

"No, of course not." She moved to hug him and settled against his chest. "We have to tell people."

"Okay, next week? When my dad is back." She nodded and he kissed her again, pulling her up the stairs and into his room, pulling his shirt over his head as she settled onto his bed, laying on her back and smiling, waiting for him to come over. He kissed her and lay beside her, looking at her without speaking for a few moments longer. He leaned in a kissed her, his hands sliding towards the hem of her shirt, splaying his fingers over her stomach. He reached up for the light switch, which would dim whole room, but she stopped him, her eyes hooded, kissing the side of his jaw before whispering, her breath hot on his skin.

"Leave them on."


End file.
